Red Roses
by lilyaoifancutie
Summary: "I'll leave you this rose as a promise that I will return" I blushed and accepted the rose as he disappear in the night, watch as their loves blossom into something more. sasunaru itakyu a little incest and lemon! in later chapters and vampires!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone this is a new story that I was working on from time to time and I just now finished it so now I'm publishing it today! So hope you enjoy!**

**Prologue**

'ha got to get away please don't let them catch me' I thought as I ran down the dirt path just 5 feet away from me were some horse men coming after me after I decline their offer, 'what do they expect me to do just let them do whatever they want to me' so I said no and turned away and that's when they started to grab me and I had to bite the man's hand to get away and started running.

"AH!" I yelled as I tripped over something big and fell to the ground I looked back to see the men still coming after me as a shadow came over me,

I looked the man that now looks like a teenager interrupted me "just relax it'll be over soon" then he dived forward,

Everything else was a blurs as he beaten the men soon all of them were on the ground and the boy looked back at me and then I finally saw his face and I never saw anything more beautiful and hot than him his skin was pale not an unhealthy one he had jet black hair with a tint of blue in it he was tall and you could see his muscle from under the shirt but what cached me the most was his eyes,

His eyes were so black that you could get lost in them and that's what I almost did if he hadn't spoken up "I'm sorry if your spooked or anything" he said lending a hand out to me, when I took it to get up he propelled me forward so I would land on his chest I blushed as I looked to his smirking face.

"it's not a problem but thank you for saving me from them" I said thanking god I didn't stuttered, then all of a sudden he collapse to his knees I was afraid he got hurt during his fight but I couldn't see any wounds on him "w-what's wrong are you ok" I asked he mumble something but I couldn't hear him so I leaned down "what did you say" "blood I need blood" he said

When he said that I looked into his face and saw his eyes turn red "y-you're a v-vampire!" I said scared "please help me" he beg 'well he did save my life or well my innocence' "ok what do I have to do" I asked looked afraid but also determined "nothing just tilt your head" he said as I did what he said his lips were suddenly on my neck.

I moaned as he sucked on a certain part then nibbled "a-ah" I moaned then he bite into my neck "AH!" it didn't hurt as I thought it would just took me by surprise, when he started to suck my blood I felt pleasure and heat going downwards as I moaned and held his head to my neck

Then as I started to get weak he let go and licked the remaining blood off my neck and sat back and licked his lips "I didn't know it would feel like that" I said blushing as I was aroused "when a vampire sucks blood from a human they are put into a pleasured trance instead of feeling pain" he explained "oh I didn't know"

Then he stood up with me along with him "well I must say you were delicious and if it weren't for you I would of died in the sun may I have the name of the beauty who saved me" he asked taking my hand and kissing it my blushed fully developed from my cheeks to the side of my face "oh it's no big deal and my name is naruto uzumaki and may I have the name of my knight in shining armor" I asked back "sasuke uchiha I hope we can meet again and to promise this I leave you with this everlasting rose" he said and pulled out a black and red rose and gave it to me "it's so beautiful" I said looking at it was a mixture of red and black as it was red on the outside and black on the inside spreading outward ( I have no idea what this looks like I'm just using my imagination here folks) "till next time" he said then disappear into the night 'whoa' I thought and with that I headed home to tell my brother what just happen

**End of prologue **

~~~present time 10 years later~~~~

"BEEP BEEP" "SHUT UP!" I yelled and slammed my hand on the table where my alarm clock should be but wasn't, I looked up to find it on the other side of the room volume set on high' I hate kyu' I thought as I got up clearly not going back to sleep and shut my alarm clock off I sigh and ran a hand through my hair and walked to the bathroom and turn the shower on,

While it heated up I looked in the mirror and took in my appearance I had sunshine blond hair with tan skin I had 2 sets of 3 whisker like scars on each of my cheeks and as of everyone told me eyes the color of the ocean so most people said I looked cute or pretty even my own brother! I just sigh again and took my clothes off and stepped into the shower.

I was heading downstairs dressed for school when suddenly something tackle me I looked down to see in my arms kyu my fox which was named after my brother kyuubi "hey girl how are ya" I asked scratching behind her ear and continued my way downstairs she yipped and purr loudly as I continued to scratch behind her ear, her favorite spot.

"Naruto there you are I was wondering when you were coming down" my care taker iruka said at the bottom of the stairs "what you though I was still sleeping" I said chuckling at his expression "well you are unpredictable naruto" he said following behind me into the kitchen,

I put kyuubi down by her bowl and got into a seat myself as a maid came and put some ramen in front of me "YES ramen" I yelled and gobbled it down I heard iruka sigh and mumble something about being a pain in the back I just kept eating "NARUTO!" somebody yelled I quickly looked around some ramen dangling from my mouth I turned and saw my older brother kyuubi in the way his school bag in his hand he had red hair that went all the way to his waist and his eyes were an unusual red with a hint of gold in them he also had high cheek bones that looked good on him and tan skin and only 2 whiskers like scars on his cheeks

"yes kyuubi" I said after swallowing the ramen in my mouth "what are you doing were going to be late it's already 7:50" he yelled looking pissed "snap really! Why didn't anyone tell me" I yelled and finish my ramen I got up grabbed my bag and ran after kyuubi and jumped in the limousine which drove off and to school while I fixed my clothes.

I sigh as I walked through the door alone I had to stay behind for detention for interrupting the class when I came in late, it was already dark when I arrived since it was almost winter "naruto-sama are you ok" one of the maids asked as she collected my bag "yes I'm alright I just want to get something to eat and go to bed" I said walking to the dining room "yes sir I'll heat up some food for right away" she said bowing "thank you" I said and sat down after about 5 minutes a different maid came in and set some food in front of me "here you go naruto-sama" she said and left as I began to eat after I was finish I got up and picked up my plates and brought them to the kitchen and put them in the sink and headed to my room.

I took my clothes off and change into my night clothes and went under the covers of my bed I felt a thumb and knew it was kyu who sometimes sleeps in my room "night kyu" I said snuggling into my pillow and going to sleep after I heard a yip then it was darkness.

It was still dark when I was awoken by someone shaking my and softly calling my name "naruto wake up" "huh who's there" I asked sitting up and yawning "naruto do you remember me" it said now knowing it was a man's voice that kind of sounded familiar I looked up and saw a man about 17 since I was 16 he looked my age but a little bit older he had pale skin and dark hair "s-sasuke?" I said not sure then he smiled well kind of did anyway "yes I've came back for you" I was confuse 'why does he want to meet me again is it for my blood' "no I'm not here for your blood" he said chuckling "wah y-you can read minds too!" I said hoping not

"sometimes when I want to I just wanted to see how you were dealing with this situation" "well why are you here not that I don't mind you being here it's just I was just wondering and a-" I was cut off by his finger on my lips

"no I came back because I well I kind of fell for you when I met you the first time" he defiantly said looking away "l-love? But you're a vampire and I'm human and I'm d not turning into a vampire" I said crossing my arms "so your saying if we didn't have that problem you would go out with me" sasuke said hopeful, I blushed and started to stuttered "w-well I um I g-guess I could g-give you a chance b-but still why do you like me I'm nothing special" I said looking down

Sasuke held my chin and brought my chin up and made me look into his eyes.

"Don't ever say that you are special in your own way your bright maybe a little dumb" "HEY!" "but your cute, funny and a joyful person and for that was the reason I fell for you" sasuke said looking into my eyes saying the whole thing.

I blushed after it "sasuke you really mean that and how you know so much about me when we only met onetime" I asked confuse

Now it was sasuke's turn to blush a little and look away "um well sometimes I would come and watch you during school from the shadows to get to learn more about you" he said

"So you were stalking me" "no I was learning more about your personality" sasuke argue "but that's the same as stalking though" I said staring at him.

"Just shut up and yes I meant it"

"Um even though I don't really know you I want to give you a chance" I said looking at him smiling sincerely

"Naruto you don't know how happy I am" sasuke said then he came closer to me and kissed me

'Omg he kissing me should I kiss back well ah why the heck' I thought and pushed back as the kiss got deeper, my hands found sasuke's hair as his arms circle around my waist pulling me closer

I let out a moaned open my mouth when I felt his tongue on my lips coming in I let him roam around my mouth then started to wrap my tongue around with his causing another moan out of me.

'god his taste is just so addictive' I thought as I pulled away to breath and look him in the eye I almost cried when I saw the look in his eyes it was love and adoration I hugged him and snuggled up in his chest "I love you naruto" "and I'm starting to love you sasuke" I said "I'm glad" the rubbed his nose in my hair having his arms still wrapped around me tightly as we laid down on the bed

Then it was dark again

I woke up the next morning alone in my bed kyu was on the end of the bed and still sleeping.

I then looked to my little table stand next to the bed to see a red rose and a note I picked it up and looked at the note

Dear my love

I leave with this rose for you for I cannot stay in the sun but I'll be back tonight to be with you and I hope you will wait for me.

From sasuke

'Sasuke' I thought happily and giggle like a school girl then I got up and took a shower thinking about sasuke the whole time as I skipped down stairs humming a happy tone

"ah naruto your up early" iruka said from in the kitchen "good morning iruka" I said happily while grabbing a bowl and pouring me some cereal while still thinking of sasuke I sigh happily and eat.

"Um naruto are you ok"

"Of course why wouldn't I"

"Well you kind of acting weird"

"weird I'm not acting weird" I said looking at iruka "yes you are, your up, you're not eating ramen like you usually do, and you have this dreamy look in your eyes did something happen like you met someone" iruka said looking directly at me "well maybe" I said blushing

"Really who, you can tell me" iruka said but as I was about to say something kyuubi walked in "wow you're up early naruto and what are you two talking about" kyuubi said while fixing his cereal and sitting down

"Naruto met somebody" iruka shouted in glee "it's not that big of a deal iruka" I said

"Not a big deal my little brother found somebody he likes of course it's a big deal! So who's the lucky guy" kyuubi said and I spit out the juice I was drinking and looked at kyuubi "how did you know it was a guy" I asked

"oh please I been knew that you were into guys even when you 'thought' you had a crush on sakura" kyuubi said getting a rag for the mess I made "so tell us what his name naruto" iruka said

"Um uh oh look at the time let's get going or well be late for school" I said as I put my bowl up and ran outside before they could ask me any other questions.

I walked through the door of my room after narrowly escaping my brother and iruka when they asked about the guy I was seeing I just sigh and took off my clothes and change into my pajamas and climb into bed going to sleep.

Poke, poke "go away" poke poke, shake "I said go away" I mumble turning away "naruto plz wake up" a voice said it kind of sounded familiar wait oh "sasuke?" I said looking up

He was sitting on the edge of the bed his hand on my shoulder smiling down at me "I'm sorry to wake you but I just wanted to talk" he said looking slightly guilty "oh it's ok sasuke I don't mind" I said yawning sitting up and resting against the headboard.

"so what did you want to talk to me about" I asked after he sat right down next to me holding my hand.

"Um I kind of told my family about you and now they want to meet you" he said after a while "wow well I my family just knows I'm visiting a guy but I never told about you since I doubt they want to wake up in the middle of the night to come see you" I said laughing

"well maybe iruka will so he can come give you a lecture" I said scratching the back of my head "so when do I get to meet them" I asked "on Friday when you don't have school" he said grabbing and holding my hand I blushed slightly "ok then so do I have to dress up" "no not really you don't have to wear a suit or anything"

"ok then so when are you gonna pick me up" I said thinking of what I'm gonna wear Friday night and how I'm gonna get out "I'll pick you after sunset ok" sasuke said and moved his arm over my shoulder.

I snuggled into his chest and breath in his scent which was sweet like honey which was so unexpected.

"hey sasuke so how old are you anyway"

"um you really want to know?"

"yeah" I said hesitantly

"I'm 156 years old"

"really" I said looking at him "yeah are you uncomfortable" sasuke said "no I'm alright with it" I said getting sleepy "hey sasuke" "yes naru" "kiss me" I said looking up at him "k" he said took a hold of my chin and kissed me.

I moan as he swipe his tong on my bottom lip and nibbled on it, I open my mouth in a moan and he entered and ran his tong all over mouth 'oh god I can just live only on this' I thought as our tongs met and battled each other.

We broke apart due to me needing air and sasuke began to travel kisses down my chin to my neck kissing gently, then started to suck and bit on my vein "ash s-sasuke! So good" I moaned out as he did the same to other places.

He stopped and came up to me and kissed me fully on the lips sucking my tong into his mouth. 'sasuke this feels so good' I heard him chuckled and can only guess he read my mind bastard.

He back out and broke our connection of saliva and looked at me "I love you naruto" sasuke said nuzzling my neck making me giggle "I love you too sasuke" I said back yawning "go to sleep I'll probably won't be here tomorrow" sasuke said lyaing down next to me with his arms wrapped my waist

"Huh why not" I said getting close to him "well were getting a party ready for you" sasuke said resting his chin on top of my head "what why I'm not that special to throw a party for besides a birthday"

"what did I say about saying your not special, naruto you are my special person and because of that were throwing it and besides you're the only person I shown attraction to everyone else wanted me because of my name."

"What's so special about your name" I asked looking up at him "well the uchiha family is the most powerful purebred vampire family in the world so everyone wants to get on our good side and get some fame on their name too"

"Oh wow so what do you mean by purebred" "it means that we are born vampire and never were human that's why it we are strict about who we be with" sasuke explained "oh ok, are there any other creatures out their"

"Yeah demons but as far as I know they are extinct" "huh what happen to them" "demon hunters"

"well were there different kinds of demons" I asked getting more sleepy and curious "naruto I know you're tired and you got school tomorrow go to sleep I'll tell you more if I'm here tomorrow ok" sasuke said looking at me stern and leaving no argument.

"Fine then good night sasuke" I said closing my eyes "good night naruto" sasuke said kissing me on the forehead as I fell to sleep.

~~~~~next morning~~~~~

"BBEEPP" "BEEEPP" "ug shut up already" I groaned and got up to go get the alarm clock that is still on the other side of the room and kicked it but it still rung so I pulled it out of the socket and threw it out of my room grumbling and going back to me bed for much needed rest.

…

"NARUTO!"

"AH I'm up don't hurt me!" I yelled sitting up looking around but I didn't see anything and just sat there. Then I heard some stomping and my door being thrown open to revel an angry iruka holding that traitorous alarm clock.

"Naruto why is this not in your room" he said holding it up "um because I threw it out" I said quietly "naruto how many times have I told you to stop kicking the clock" "uh many times" I said

Then iruka threw the clock at me! 'what the heck!' "iruka what was that for!" " GET DRESS" he said and slammed the door behind him.

I sat there for a second until I heard a slam and iruka yelling about how he doesn't here the water running making me run to the bathroom and taking a very quick shower.

~~~~~~later on at dinner~~~~

"hey iruka" I said looking up from my ramen at the dinner table "yes naruto" he said calmly eating his soup "can I go somewhere Friday night" I asked and I finished another slurp of ramen

"where to" "um a party" I said looking away from iruka's staring eyes "no" he said going back to his soup "huh why not kyuubi gets to go to parties" I whinnied "because I said so and your too young for parties naruto, kyuubi is old enough to watch out for himself"

"that's not fair though" "and why isn't it" iruka asked looking up at me"

"well for one the party is being thrown for me and 2 just because you say I'm not old enough doesn't me I can't go I'm 16 just 2 years from being from a adult and I can't even go to a party!" I yelled standing up "naruto you will not raise your voice to me" iruka said standing up to kyuubi just stared at us eating his food.

"oh so now I can't even yell what else are you gonna restricted me from me being happy because your already do a good job at that!"

'I can't believe this I can't even go to a party and it's not even one of those kind of parties that kyuubi goes to' "naruto just go to your room your grounding and you're not going to that party!" iruka yelled

"FINE!" I yelled and stomped up stairs slamming the door.

~~~~kyuubi's pov~~~~

I watched as naruto stomped upstairs slamming the door and iruka sitting down going back to his soup "you know iruka you could at least asked him more about the party instead of assuming it being one of those bad ones" I said trying to defend my brother

"kyuubi not right now I just want to finish eating" iruka said closing his eyes "or we can just talk about how naruto is right about how he is old enough to go to parties for all we now it could be a small get together" I said

"he is to young kyuubi he's on 16" "and yet you let me go to parties at the age or 14" I said glaring at him "but-" "no buts you know you're in the wrong here iruka and plus he said the party was for him ever think is was probable by his new found friend" I said remembering about what naruto said.

"yeah but what if something bad happens to him and we know about it till a day later when he doesn't come home" iruka said going into mother hen mode "then how about I go with him then and I can make sure he's all right" I said wanting to know what kind of party it would be.

"You would really do that kyuubi?" iruka said looking over at me "Yeah" "ok then it's settled he can go if your with him" iruka said getting up and going to his room.

I sigh and got up to going upstairs to tell naruto what had happen.

I got up there and went to naruto's door but before I knocked on it I heard some voices two to be exacted one naruto's sobbing voice and another males voice.

"I'm don't know what to do sasuke I'm not sure If I can go but I really wanted to meet your family" I heard naruto say softly

"Don't worry maybe you can meet them another time" a male voice said it was deep but also soft. "but your parents already set up the plans for the party already" naruto said quickly "Yeah but what are we going to do if you can't come"

"maybe I could sneak out" naruto whisper that I almost didn't hear him "what no naruto I don't want you to get in more trouble" the male that I had now guess was sasuke said then I heard some shuffling and decided to go in.

"Naruto?"

**Ello Thanks for reading my story everyone and yes I will be continuing my other stories just a bit of writers block and school but I hope you enjoy this one adios!**


	2. chapter 2

**Ello guys sorry I haven't updated for a while well a looonnngg while but it seems like in every class I have they want to give out a project and I been lazy but something was really bothering me about how I wrote my story after I reread it I'm not going to change it's just that it doesn't seem like the stories I read on fanfiction and I was really sad about that so I hope you guys stick with this story even if it's late so thank you for reading it and It would be helpful for some advice but not flames thank you. On with the story! Oh and after this is one comes out so will the others stories too.**

"Naruto?" I said softly as I opened the door looking towards the bed where I saw naruto sitting down laying his head into a man's chest, though it was dark I could make out the guy was about naruto's age he had dark hair with eyes that match it and pale skin.

"Kyuubi?" naruto said looking up at me "so this is the guy you've been meeting with huh" I said crossing my arms and raising one of my eyebrows.

"Please don't tell iruka he'll probably ground me forever" naruto pleaded sitting up.

I could see traces of tears on his cheeks from the hallway light that's on. "I won't if you tell me what's going on" I said coming and turning the light on. I saw the guy flinched and shut his eyes a little as I shut the door.

"Um ok what do you want to know" naruto said acting like there isn't a guy with his arms wrapped around his waist. "oh I don't know maybe who the heck is the guy behind you" I said sarcastically

"Oh yeah um kyuubi this is sasuke, sasuke this Kyuubi my older brother" naruto said introducing us "nice to meet you kyuubi" sasuke said giving me a small smile "you too and what relationship do you have with my brother?" I said already knowing the answer but still asked.

"were going out kyuubi" naruto rolling his eyes.

"For how long and why didn't you tell me and iruka" I asked "um for like two-three days and because I knew you two would freak out and stuff" naruto said bowing his head a little.

"Ok I won't tell but only if you take me to this party you were planning on sneaking out to" I said

"Um ok is that all right with you sasuke?" "Sure he can come he is your brother" sasuke said smiling "ok then what time is it" I asked

"After sunset" naruto replied looking unease but I ignored it "ok then I leave to two love birds alone an don't do anything I wouldn't do" I said and walked out the room.

*naruto's pov*

I was unease on letting kyuubi come to a party full of vampires and he doesn't even know it. "sasuke I need to tell him about you and your family, I just can't walk let him walk into a room full and vampires not knowing it" I said to him "it's ok when will you tell him" sasuke said laying me down on his cheat as he rested against the headboard. "tomorrow after dinner" I said wondering how I'm going to tell him "ok well I let you sleep for now I'll probably won't see you until Friday ok" sasuke said kissing my forehead as I yawn "okie dokie byebye goodnight" I said kissing him on the lips before rolling off of him "bye naruto" (sasuke is so ooc I'm sorry) Then he left and I went to sleep

~~~~~~~~ (you're never going to see them at school well maybe) after dinner~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I walked towards kyuubi as he got up leave "kyu can we talk in private for a moment" I asked "sure come on" he said and we went up to his room.

We sat down on the edge of his bed and I got as comfortable as I can "kyu there's something I need to tell you about sasuke and his family" "ok talk away" "um I don't really know how to say this but uh their vampires plz believe me I know it's scary and whatever but-" "shut up your babbling" kyu said he had his head down and he looked like he was trying not to jump and beat me up "now tell me how exactly you manage to meet a vampire and fall in love with him" I just sigh and began to tell him (if you don't know then go back to the first chapter)

A few moments passed as he still had his head down "I won't tell iruka but if something happens to you and it has something to deal with sasuke I will tell and I will make sure you two never see each other again" kyuubi threaten

"YAY" I yelled and pounced on kyu to give him a hug "ok ok just let go" he squeezed out "hehe sorry" I said and let go and sat back on my knees "so you're ok with them being vampires" I asked uncertain "no not really but if you are ok with it I'll guess I will just have to deal with it ok" kyu said smiling a little and I smiled back.

*Friday night*

I put on my clothes I was gonna wear for the party as I heard a knock on my door, I opened it to see kyu "hey kyu are you ready" I asked he just nodded and sat on my bed, a few minutes later a knock on my door and a voice "masters a guest is here" he said and left, we both headed downstairs to see sasuke "hi sasuke" I said smiling him as I hugged him.

"Naruto kyu" I heard iruka say as he came downstairs "I just wanted to say good luck at the party" he said then turned to look at sasuke "so you're the guy who is meeting with naruto?" He asked eyeing him carefully "yes I am sir, my name is sasuke uchiha" he said with a little bow "oh well it's nice to see you I'm iruka, naruto and kyuubi's guardian" iruka said then turned to look at us "be careful ok" "yes iruka we will" kyuubi said rolling his eyes.

Sasuke grabbed my hand and led us out to a limo that was waiting for us "after you" he said holding the door for us, I blushed and kyu just rolled his eyes again but got in after a mumble of "I anit no girl". After he got seated the car pulled away and we were on the road"

When we got there which was about 15 minutes we all got out and stared at the mansion 'it's bigger than ours' I thought gapping at it but not for long as sasuke pulled me to the front doors. They opened and we went in.

It was beautiful inside I'm not gonna explain it but it was beautiful, he walked from the main hall to a room which looked like an office room there was sitting two males and a female all looking the same with black hair and eyes and pale skin.

"Naruto and kyuubi this is my family mom, dad, and itachi this is naruto the one I was talking about and his brother" sasuke introduce us "oh he is so cute honey you got a great mate" the female said "call me mikoto or mom dear" mikoto gushed getting up and hugging the life out of me "ah o-ok mikoto-sama" "oh don't add the sama you're like family now" she smiled down at me, I smiled back.

She went back to her chair and I looked at the others "hn just call me itachi" the younger but older than sasuke looking guy said then went back to reading "….." the other male just stared at me, I felt sasuke tense beside me while kyuubi was looking around bored "I like him don't make a mistake" he finally said and went down back to a paper he was reading "mikoto squealed and hugged me tightly in her breast which I suffocated in but she let go the next minute.

"Let's get you to the party" she said and dragged me out the room and down the hall way I just got dragged in a daze "w-what happen" "NARUTO!" sasuke yelled and chase after me

*kyu's pov*

I looked around the hallway as I went the way naruto got dragged and looked at the decorations and pictures "I like the colors" I said out loud not expecting anyone to be there hint not expecting "well glad you do they go very nice with yourself" a deep sexy, oh god what am I thinking voice said behind me I shivered and turn around to see the other guy that was reading the book "ah oh uh hello I'm kyuubi" I said not knowing what to say and blushing slightly "I know I'm itachi nice to meet you" he took my hand, smirking, kissing the back of it while my blush deepened "uh nice to meet you too uh I got to go so uh bye" I said running off but not before hearing "hehe don't worry you'll be back and mine" he chuckling a bit I shivered and went to some giant doors with music behind them 'what have I got myself into' I thought desperately opening them.

*naru's pov*

When mikoto and I with sasuke running behind us got to the room I gasped at its beauty it had golden walls with red banners and other small stuff and there was a trim light blue on the gold covers on the table and food everywhere even ramen! 'Sasuke must of did his research' I nodded with approval "I'm glad you like it naru-chan" mikoto said smiling at me and seeing my nod she giggled and walked away leaving me alone but not for long sasuke just came up and stood right next to me "so do you like it" he asked "yes I love it thank you" I said smiling and kissing him on the cheek he just smiled back

I heard a whistle behind me and saw kyuubi looking around "wow this is pretty neat isn't it" he said looking at me smiling "hey kyuubi why is your face red" I asked but his face got redder "oh uh nothing probably just the heat so uh I'm gonna go mingle so uh buy" he said a little fast but I just ignored as he walked away "come on I wanna show you some of my 'friends'(sasuke with friends plz)" sasuke said taking my hand and pulling me to a group of people

"hey guys this is naruto" sasuke said introducing me "naruto this is ino and shikamaru" he pointed to this blond head and blue eyed girl but a different type of blond from my hair and lighter blue eyes and brunet with dark brown eyes "this is neji and tenten" I was almost hard to tell which one was the boy since they both looked like girls but I could tell the brunet with the long hair was the guy but he had unusually sliver eyes almost like hinata's this girl at school and the girl beside him had her hair up in two buns "and last this is Gaara" he pointed to a shorter kid than me had blood red hair with teal green eyes and also had a Japanese kanji on his forehead that said love.

"hi nice to meet you all" I said with a friendly smile they all smiled back well except for Gaara he just stared at me "oh your so cute you picked a good one sasuke-kun" ino said tenten nodding with her "troublesome" shikamaru sigh and neji just smiled and Gaara he just kept staring I kind of got a little nervous. Sasuke just chuckled and bowed to them and led me away to the dance floor "dance with me" he said smirk at me "uh sure ok" I said blushing slightly, he took my hand into one of his hands and place the other on my hips as I placed my free hand on his shoulder and we danced to the slow but old songs and I really had fun until the doors slammed open and a cold shiver went down my back.

I looked over there to see a really pale man who lives up to the stereotype vampire, he had long black hair gold eyes with slits but it looked more like snake eyes, also had a creepy smile on his face by his side was a smaller boy around my age or older with gray hair and black eyes but it was hard to tell because his glasses kept flashing every once in a while. They strode over the Ms. Uchiha and bowed a little and talked a little bit, I turned to sasuke who was glaring at him

"who's that sasuke" I asked looking up at him

"he is orochimaru and the guy beside him is kabuto, stay away from him naruto ok"

"ok" he didn't need to tell me twice the guy creped me out

We went back to dancing till I had to use the bathroom, he told me where it was and I went following his directions getting to the room, after finishing I came out but bumped into someone I looked up to see glowing gold eyes, I yelped scared as heck "oh um sorry e-excuse me" I said quickly and tried to go around him but he caught my arm and slammed me against the wall and his face got to close "so you are the human that caught sasuke-kun's heart" he said angrily narrowing his eyes "and" I said a little irritated

"hm your not that bad I wonder how your blood is" he said smirking then lean his head towards my neck "what no stop get away from me" I yelled trashing around, he grunted as I hit him in the stomach and lossen his gripe, I used that to get away and ran down the hall but somone eles stood in my way "well well trying to escape are we" the guy I recognize as kabuto said orochimaru who was coming after me turned me and kabuto held my arms to my side "you gonna get it now" he said smirking evily showing off his fangs "no leave me alone somebody HELP" I screamed out the last bit but couldn't talk anymore as orochimaru covered my mouth and titled my head to the side his mouth coming towards my neck, I tried to get out but they were so strong, I started to cry 'sasuke please' I thought desperately. Before orochimaru got anymore near me kabuto suddenly let go and fell to the ground and orochimaru jumped back, as they let go I collapse into someone's arms "naruto are you ok" I heard sasuke's voice "y-yes" I said turning around in his arms and sobbing, I heard him grow "take these two away" he said and I heard some feet stomp but when I looked up I saw orochimaru disappearing and kabuto disappearing into the ground.

'no they got away' I thought "dang it, I kill those two, you go tell my father what happen and you come with me" sasuke said picking me up bride style and taking me somewhere, I just snuggled up into his chest "don't worry naruto well get them" I heard sasuke whisper to me while kissing me on the forehead I just nodded and fell asleep.

Well that's all for today ok and sorry for the year wait thing at first when I looked at the last update wait last summer! Omg but I will be writing more for now on but right now im moving not liter first we got find a place and then were moving but I well write more now every single night k thanks for waiting this was lilcuite! ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

I'm so sorry it's like been forever since I updated and your probably wondering where I'm at so sorry but I have a favor for all of you I'm looking for a story it's threesome between itachi naruto and sasuke where naruto is all like smart and strong and he starts off with him and sakura (who is a nuisance) going to kill the akatsuki and he like kills over half of them then when he gets to itachi something happens sakura got knocked out a chase then the two run into sasuke and then they tie up naruto and have nice smexy sex but I can't find it so can anyone help me thanks and I'll be quicker next time on the next chapter now on with the story.

I slowly awoke to the sound of muffled voices outside a door, I sat up and looked around to find it was dark and a lump on me "where am I" I said looking down to see it was kyuubi asleep I turned towards the voices to hear what they were saying "I'm sorry sir they are searching everywhere even places we least suspect" a strong males voices said "man I knew not to trust that man but no since he was a 'noble' they had to let him in" sasuke said opening the doors "your dismissed" then shut the doors behind him "sasuke is everything alright" I asked as he walked over to me seeing as I was awake "no we can't find orochimaru or kabuto" he sitting next to me and wrap his arm around waist making me lean into him.

"it's ok sasuke you don't have to tire out your soldiers just to catch someone" I said "yeah but what if he tries something again just because we couldn't find him" sasuke said well a little bit angry and loud that it awoke kyuubi "huh what's going on" he said looking I laughed a little as his hair was out of place "have a good sleep kyu" I said as I looked at me "naruto! You're ok" he said and hugged me pulling me out of sasuke arm and checking over me "you're ok right?" kyu said looking at me "yes I'm alright kyuubi it's not like I got hurt or anything" I said rolling my eyes and leaning back on sasuke as he wrapped his arms back around my waist "I know but still you know I care about you" he said sat at the end of the bed "I know but anyway what about iruka does he know what happen or did you call him"

"yeah I told him you fell asleep and that we were staying the night over" kyuubi said getting up and stretching "well since you're ok I'm going to my room now ok" "k goodnight and thanks kyu" I said and hugged him "goodnight and your welcome" he hugged me back and left the room I sigh snuggled my head into sasuke's chest "you ok" he said combing through my hair 'so nice' "yeah just a little tired" with me yawning he laid down with my upper body resting down on top of his "go to sleep naru we'll talk more in the morning k" he kissed me on the forehead "goodnight" I said and fell asleep.

I woke up but not to sunshine instead it still appeared to still be night time I looked over at the clock to see it was 4:39 and groaned but I had to used but the bathroom and I was a little bit hungry, so I got up slowly as to not awake him but then he suddenly shot his hand out and around my waist "where are you going" he said opening his eyes, "I got to go to the bathroom and I'm hungry" I said as he let me go "oh you want me to go with you" he sat up to look at me more "naw I'm good ill be quick k" I kissed him on the lips and went into the bathroom that was in the room.

After I was done I went out the room towards the kitchen with for some reason already had the light on, I peaked inside and saw a girl standing there, she dark skinned and long black hair at first I couldn't hear where she was saying but know that I was listening I could hear her "man should I do it or not he'll kill me if I don't but I can easily kill him but if I'm found out then I'll definitely be killed but I need the money" she was saying while pacing back and forth "and what kind of poison should I use I mean I know that he's human but sasuke might smell it" she was saying I knew she was talking about me since I was the only human in the castle and that sasuke would be only person near me enough to smell whatever.

I opened the door and walked in "whatever your doing it won't work now" I said crossing my arms, she looked at me with wide eyes "how did I not sense you" she said staring at me "I don't know but I know you're trying to kill me but it won't work now since I know how" "first of all you can't beat me alone and second of all about time you get your little boyfriend ill be long gone" she smirked "but why would you want to kill me for I don't even know you" I said knowing she was right but still trying to think of a way "for money of course if I bring your head to some guys or even your body I will get richer than ever" I couldn't believe what people will do for money "but I won't kill you one it ruin my chances with a certain someone and two I could really careless about the money" she sighed and leaned back "so why did you say what you said earlier before and after I came in "I wanted to mess with you" she said smirking almost uchiha like "what but u said you wouldn't sense me!" "I lied I'm a vampire I knew you were coming a mile away" she scoffed "what's your name" "why should I tell you" she stared at and then moved to the fridge and pulled out some bread and sliced meat "because you should" "my name is-"

"naruto what are you doing" sasuke came bargaining in then stopped and looked over at the girl "your here again why don't you ever just talk to him" sasuke snapped glaring at the girl while she smirked back at him putting some mayonnaise on and cheese 'I thought vampire only drink blood why is she fixing a sandwich' "you know I just can't walk up to him" she said back "yes you can but not anymore since I saw looking at someone else and had that interested look in his eyes" sasuke said smirking the narrowed her eyes and then turned to look at me "my name is Namani and here goes a sandwich for you" she said shoved the sandwich into my face and walked or I mean stomped out of there

"What's her problem?" " she loves itachi and itachi is showing interest in kyuubi so somebody might end up with a broken heart or a threesome" "what the heck a threesome really" I stared In shocked at sasuke as he just stared back at me "it's not uncommon sometimes vampires can't choose between two people so they share instead or the two people duel it out to being beaten or to the death" sasuke shrugged his shoulders like it was the most natural thing in the world which it probably was in the vampires world, I just chocked my head and eat my sandwich "wait so if Namani doesn't want to share she's gonna fight kyuubi" "only if itachi wants it so if he doesn't want Namani then him and kyuubi will stay together or they fight or share"

"so if someone else was interested in you and you were interested in them back but was with me would we have to fight cause I'm not sharing" I asked getting the concept of it "yeah it would never happen but that's how it would go" sasuke said then wrapped his arm around my waist and steered me towards the door "now finish your sandwich and let's get back to sleep ok" "k" I was starting to feel sleepy so I finished my late night snack on the way to the room and when we got there I fell asleep as soon as I was snuggled up to sasuke.

I woke up startled to the sounds of horns and some shouting "ugg what's going on" I asked sleepily rubbing my eyes "a fight is about to happen I guess Namani and kyuubi didn't agree" sasuke said getting out of bed and taking his clothes off "W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING" I yelled and turned away blushing brightly "I was getting ready for our bath" "our I'm taking a bath with you" I said blushing all the way down to my chest "why not were together aren't we?" sasuke said coming closer he still had on boxers so I could look at him but his chest was so ugg I can't even find the words to describe it but I just wanted run my hands all- wait, off track "it's that it's just that it's weird" "how is it weird were gonna see each other's bodies anyway it's like we're doing anything except bathing" sasuke said sitting me on his lap trying to take my shirt "sasuke it's embarrassing" I said trying to keep my shirt on "come on naruto we can't be late to the fight I have to be there, ok how about this after the fight you take a bath with me" sasuke proposed I thought about and finally sighed "fine ill do it" I said calming down "now put on these clothes for me ok" sasuke said handing me some clothes, it was a long red and gold kimono and long sleeves and very pretty "wow sasuke thank you it fits me perfectly" "it should I got it fitted for you along with some other clothes" sasuke said putting on some clothes that looked like royal clothes they were dark blue with a mix of light blue and white. "Thank you sasuke I didn't even know you did that for me and you look handsome in those clothes" I blushed smiling up at him "of course, I would do anything for you and thank you, you look absolutely beautiful in your kimono" sasuke said wrapping his arms around my waist and kissing me 'I'm never going to get tired of this' I thought as I wrapped my arms around his neck Deepen the kiss and closing my eyes.

****kyuubi's pov****

I stood there in front of the mirror looking of the armor clad on my body 'do I really have to fight' I asked myself, I'm just a human and she's a full blooded vampire with experience I don't stand a chance 'but itachi' I thought looking down 'I really like him but the only reason were fighting is because he can't chose between us so that means he likes her too but we could always share right that's what I heard from the other vampire. I sigh looked back up too see her standing next to the door, I turned around "Namain do we really have to fight" I asked pledging "yes we both want itachi so its they only way" "not it's not we can always share I don't mind" "how could you not mind knowing that the one you love is doing someone else I couldn't stand that" "it wouldn't matter if we all love each other" I said looking straight in her eyes 'if there is a chance then I would like to learn to love her too' she was quiet for awhile "you would want to love me?" she said "if you give me a chance" I said not hesitating she looked at me more then walked towards me and stood right in front of me "you're telling the truth" she stated more than asked but before I could answer she kissed me at first I had no idea what to do but then I pressed back slowly putting my hands on her waist, she then put one of her hands on my shoulder and the other one in my hair and fully pressed her body to me. I shuddered at the feeling of her breast on to my chest but didn't break the kiss until we both heard a cough behind us and broke apart.

Standing in the doorway was itachi smirking at us, I blushed madly as Namani and I steeped apart, she was blushing too. "well what do we have here" he said walking up to us, Namani looked away "so have we come to a agreement here" itachi said standing in front of us, I nodded still blushing and Namani nodded too "good so now we can call off this fight, come" itachi then walked off towards the stadium with us following. I sneaked a glance toward her to see her looking back at me, we both turned away blushing even more, I heard itachi chuckling in front of us "what are you laughing about" Namani said glaring at itachi's back "nothing you two are so cute" he said looking back at us "I am not cute" I said growling at him "hn" I just glared at him and looked away.

Soon we got to the stadium where everyone was waiting, I saw my brother and sasuke up in the middle of stands with the queen and king, in a beautiful kimono and smiled up at him and waved a little, he waved back shouting a "go kyuubi you can do it!" but I just shocked my head and looked at itachi who got the crowd's attention "I'm sorry to inform you all here today that there will not be a fight for we came to an agreement so there is no need for a fight" itachi said and right after that announcement people started booing and causing an uproar "SHUT UP YOU STUPID BATS" 'bats what the heck' Namani shouted looking angry at the crowd "boohoo you don't get to see a fight today oh well, you don't have to whine about it" she yelled and turn back into the building, itachi and I following. From the corner of my eyes I saw the uchiha family and my brother get up and coming this way but I'll see them later.

We were seated together in the living room with itachi, Namani and me on the couch, sasuke and naruto in the love seat and mikoto and fugaku on the smaller couch with Mikoto drinking some tea "so that means you're going to have sex with two people at the same time" naruto said innocently, mikoto chocking a bit on her tea and me gapping at him "naruto! Don't say stuff like that" I yelled blushing madly "why kyuubi it's going to be true" itachi said leaning in towards me, I stood up "stop talking about it it's embarrassing" I yelled at him "don't worry kyuubi you don't have to be embarrassed " itachi said pulling me back down to sit back on the couch. "How did you two come to an agreement anyway" Fugaku asked looking at us, this time both Namani and I blushed "well um we-""they were both making out in the room when I went to go check on kyuubi" itachi said smirking "ITACHI" Namani and I yelled, naruto and mikoto blushing, and naruto hiding his head in sasuke's shoulder who was smirking also "wow I never thought you would do that Namani" Fugaku said.

I blushed some more and both Namani and I looked at each other and nodded, we each took a arm of itachi stood up and dragged him out of there and into his room to teach him a lesson.

I am so sorry this was short but I am stuck I have no idea what to do after this I mean I know I'm going to have orochimaru come back but I want to put something in between this and that but I have no idea what so if you want me to write then give me some ideas and it will be even more helpful if you give me the name of the story I describe at the top so please ideas and story name will get me typing ok thanks this was lilcutie ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

Hey I want to thank LoveAgronNNasir so freaking much I just want to thank you for your idea and now I can write but I will still like the name of that story people if you want the description go back to the last chapter but on with the story ok and for those who want to also know the story I will post it if someone finds it ok, thank you for reading my story.

Naruto's pov

I was resting peacefully in my bed when I felt a shift in it and suddenly I grabbed around the waist but before my eyes could get open I was blindfolded, gag, and tied up 'man they move fast' I thought as I heaved up over a shoulder and taken somewhere 'why why me where the heck is sasuke, SASUKE' I thought squirming testing the ropes but they were too tight and whoever was carrying me tighten their arms around me to keep me from moving

'I hope this isn't going to end with me being tortured or something' I just kept silent and still till we seem to come to a stop and I was thrown down on something soft "naruto!" I heard a voice that sounded awfully familiar 'kyuubi?', the blindfold had come off and the lights rays had hurt my eyes so I had to close them for a minute "why did you tie him up you could of just asked him to come" kyuubi said untying my rope and gag I blinked and looked around I saw kyuubi glaring at someone and that someone was mikoto "what is going on, why am I here, where is sasuke, and why did you tie me up" I asked confusingly "well because I sent for you, sasuke is out for a little bit, and I thought it would be fun" Mikoto answered looking all calm "ok why are we here instead of in our beds asleep" "because I need to tell you some things before you are fully accepted in this family and society" she said sipping her tea "ah man is this like class or something" "yes now shut up" I instantly shut my mouth with the look she gave me.

"now first things first, since you are mates of purebloods you are above all other ranks so you don't have to listen to no one ok, second since you are above the other ranks you have to learn proper demon etiquette in order for people to accept you which I'm going to teach you tonight ok" she started off putting her tea down and smiling at us "yes" both kyuubi and I said at the same time sitting up straight. "ok first is first" Mikoto started.

*skip to tomorrow and kyu's pov*

I woke up around 7 at night since I slept through the day to find itachi sitting there in a chair drinking a glass of, what I guess, blood. "Hey why are you just sitting there" I asked getting up and stretching and looking around to see if Namani was here "I was waiting for you, we have to attend a party" "a party for what" he just got up and opened the dresser and brought out a kimono and laid it out on the bed "it's a celebration for our mating and go take a bath and get dressed in this kimono we have to be there by 8" itachi said then walked out after giving me a kiss on the lips. 'I wonder if I ever get used to that' I thought touching my lips but just shrugged before going to take a shower.

I step out of the room with the kimono on. It was a red one with a fire pattern spiraling down across the front into the back, with an orange obi, I put my hair into a pun and chopsticks sticking into it, either way I had itachi just standing there. I smirk "come on itachi lets go" he just nodded and held out my arm and I took while looking at him too.

He had on a dark blue one with dark petals along the bottom of it with a black obi, even thought it had flowers on it, it still manage to make him look manly, I blushed at the thoughts I was beginning to have at how manly itachi it. We walked a bit more till we saw Namani standing there, now she look very beautiful, her kimono had a blue background with a white flower pattern through out the whole attire with a purple frame on the kimono and the obi, which was black, was tight around her middle making her breast appear bigger though they are already big to begin with. Her hair was down but styled in semi curls that framed her face. We walked up to her and grabbed onto itachi's other arm and we headed down the hall "you look very beautiful tonight Namani" itachi said "I agree why don't you look pretty every night" I teased "shut up kyuubi and you two look handsome tonight too thought kyuubi looks like a girl" "a better one" "KYU-" "enough we are here" itachi interrupted, we both straighten up and held our heads ups 'ok remember Mikoto rules 1. always smile when making an appearance and never show your real emotions' I thought to myself remembering the rules Mikoto drilled into us the night before I will make a good impression, I won't let itachi down was my last thought till the doors were open.

Blinding lights flashed into my face but I didn't blink I just moved on with itachi and Namani. Everyone was looking at us, I looked around and saw naruto standing next to sasuke giving me a small smile, I nodded and turn my attention back to the crowd "presenting Itachi Uchiha and his mates Kyuubi Uzumaki and Namani Natsui" the announcer guy said I could never remember what they were called but who cares some people were starting to whisper as we moved forward. Mikoto came forward with Fugaku and congratulated us first till other people started to come and do the same but otherwise this was a boring party we couldn't even eat anything till other people had their fill.

It was early in the morning now till the party ended everyone was asleep and I attempted to go to sleep with itachi and Namani next to me in the bed but I couldn't help but think something was missing 'what is it hhmm what could I be forgetting….. OMG IRUKA!' I sprung up not knowing I also shouted that out waking up Itachi and Namani "Kyuubi what's wrong are you okay" itachi asked and Namani rubbing her eyes glaring at me "I forgot all about Iruka" "who?" Namani asked "my guardian I never told him we will be staying a few more days, he must be worried sick" I said getting up and putting on some clothes "I got to go but I'll be back okay" I said to them as I turned to give them both a kiss on the lips "okay be careful" Namani said as she laid back down itachi following her" "k bye bye" I said and walked out the room. I saw a servant walking by "um excuse me but where is sasuke's room" "oh it's down the hall to the left and the 3rd door on your right" she said having a smile on her face "thank you" I said walking away "your welcome" I heard her before going down the hall and following her instructions and soon I was standing in front of his door. I knocked lightly till I heard a come in.

I open the door to see naruto asleep and sasuke sitting up rubbing his eyes "kyuubi what are you doing here" he asked slight irritation in his voice "sasuke, Naruto and I must head home for a little bit I never told Iruka we'll be staying this long, he must be worried about us" I explained "oh I have forgotten about your home okay I'll get naruto ready and you can go home but you have to come back it is much to dangerous to be out there by yourselves" sasuke said shaking naruto "huh what is it" he sleepily asked "you got to go home for awhile but you'll be back soon okay" sasuke spoke softly to naruto. I waited outside as naruto got ready for the trip home.

I was waiting for about 10 minutes till naruto came out "okay I'm ready let's go" he said and we headed out, there was a car waiting for us when we got out there. We got in and left to our house, we arrived there in only a matter of minutes then we got out and headed into the house "hello Iruka" I said seeing if Iruka was still awake "KYUUBI! NARUTO!" Iruka yelled from the top of the stairs 'yep still awake' I thought as he stomped down here "WHERE THE HECK HAVE YOU BEEN" Iruka still yelling yelled at us "I'm sorry I lost track of time and-" "lost track of time, lost track of time is arriving two hours late not 2 DAYS" Iruka interrupted " I know-" "and not only that but you never even called of don't even think about asking to go out again because this will never happen again" Iruka was on a rant now not even listening to anything I say then I heard some sniffling and apparently Iruka heard it too for he stopped and we both looked at naruto.

"I'm sorry I was just having so much fun with sasuke and learning about his culture, I never had a friend like that and I wanted to get to know him better but I was selfish and didn't think about you Iruka and I'm sorry for that" Naruto sniffled out I couldn't help but feel sorry for him and neither could Iruka for he went to hug but what I saw made my blood boil, while Iruka held naruto he turned towards me and stuck his tongue out holding a bottom of tear drops 'that little bi-' "kyuubi I'm sorry I didn't know that you were actually learning over there" Iruka said as he stood back up still holding onto the little devil.

"don't worry it's okay Iruka but I should of still called you and told you about it" "don't worry it's fine" Iruka waved it off and took naruto to the kitchen so he could have some ramen "you little devil just wait till I get ya" I said out loud following them for I was hungry too.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*Naruto's pov*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I slurped happily on my ramen that Iruka gave me after that little stunt I pulled and couldn't but think how lucky I was to get out of punishment just for telling Iruka we were learning well technically we are but not anything that Iruka will expect. I just want to go to sleep now I been up all night and I need some sleep even if is the daytime.

I finished my ramen and told Iruka that I was going to bed since I been up late last night he just nodded and left to my room. 'man it's gonna suck without sasuke here even if it was only 2 days I've gotten used to sleeping with him in bed. I laid down in bed then I suddenly blushed at what had happen before we left.

~~~~~flash back~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_I woke up after sasuke told me I was going home, I got in the bath and just relaxed for a moment till I heard someone else get in. I looked up and saw sasuke getting in on the other side of the tub. I blushed as I saw his nakedness "gah sasuke what are you doing in here I'm naked" I screamed out covering my eyes, I just heard him chuckled a little bit before I heard him swim over and move me to be over his lap "sasuke no don't this is embarrassing" I yelled out as I felt his member that was thankfully not hard. "Don't worry its fine and you did promise me a bath together so why not now" he said in my ear gathering some soaps and a scrub "but were both naked" I shouted still not getting over that fact. "just calm down ok I'll wash you and you'll wash me ok" he said putting the soap on the scrub then starting to wash my body with it. _

_When he got down there he just by passed it which I was grateful and washed my legs but when he came back up he also washed my but making me yelp saying "got to wash this cute little but of yours" I just blushed and took the scrub he handed to me and began to wash him back but I was more modest and didn't wash any where that was embarrassing. "There now your clean" I said and washed up him following my lead but right when I was about to step out of the tub I remember one little fact that he will see everything if I get out of this water. I looked back at him to see him smirking and raising an eyebrow as if just waiting for me to stupidly get out before him._

_"I'm not getting out till you do" I said crossing my arms and pouting my lips. "ok" he just shrugged and got out wrapping a towel around his waist, I got out next but only to see my towel swiped away from me with sasuke holding it up above my head "give it back sasuke" "make me" I stood up to him and then tried to jump for it but it was still out of my reach I kept trying to jump for it till I looked at sasuke's face to see him looking down at my- 'oh heck no' "YOU PERVERT" I yelled and kicked him in the shin which made him dropped the towel which I quickly wrapped around my waist " bastard" I said to him then walking out of the room and quickly changing then leaving 'serves him right using me like that' I just walked out the door and went home._

_~~~~~~~end of flash back~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

I blushed as I rethought about what had happen 'stupid pervert' I thought as I snuggled into my bed and drifted off to sleep.

And that is the end people sorry for the long wait but my plan of working on this got a little distracted but thank you again LoveAgronNNasir for the idea and now I have more ideas and of where this story is heading and thanks for all the people who are reading my story I really appreciate it and I'll be a little faster next time ok.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello again I realized that maybe the summary I gave was not all that good on the story I explained two chapters ago but it's mainly about naruto who has been gone for a certain number of years then comes back the new and smart person he is and goes on the mission I explained what happened already and after that some stuff happens like naruto on another mission in the wave where he meets up itachi and then sasuke who is on a mission for the snake and they do it I think I'm not sure but then Naruto does the anbu test and meets this guy who tries to seduce him but he's from this person who trained naruto during the years he been gone and that's all I'm saying now since this is too long but I really want to find this story even if it was deleted I just need to sate this urge. K thank you.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Naru's pov~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I woke up late the next morning around 11 and got out of bed doing my usual morning rounds, brush my teeth, take a shower, brush my hair, and get dressed 'lucky I don't have school today since it's a holiday for the next two days' I thought to myself as I went down the steps and to the dining hall.

"Good morning naruto did you sleep well" iruka said who was already down there eating "yes iruka and sorry again for not telling you we were staying there longer" I said preparing my ramen "don't worry it's ok as long as your safe now" iruka said waving a hand at me telling me it's all right "ok" I replied and eat my ramen, a few more moments later there was kyuubi coming down with his hair all messed up "good morning" he said groggily and went to make some cereal "good morning kyu, had a rough night" I said putting my bowl in the sink after I had finished my ramen "yeah it was hard to sleep" he said and left it at that and went to eating "well I have a few errands to run do you want anything while I'm out" "Ramen!" "a brush" both kyuubi and I said at the same time "ok be back in about 2 hours" "k bye" we both said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~iruka's pov~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I step outside into the limo and had them drive to me the store first, I got out and started my shopping for today, I got fruits vegetables, ramen, and other types of food. 'Hhmm I wonder what we can have tonight for dinner' I thought walking around pushing the buggy while thinking of different foods we can have tonight. Since I was so lost in thought I didn't notice I was about to run into a man "whoa there your about to run into me" a man voice said, I looked up and blushed when I saw how handsome the guy was even though you could barely see his face. He had white hair that defied gravity even though he doesn't look a day over 30 he had an angular face and a mask that cover the lower half of his face and a eye patch over his left eye. "Oh I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention" I said trying to look any where eles but the man "oh don't worry it's ok you just made me drop my eggs" he said "oh I'm so sorry" I said looking down at the dropped eggs 'weird I don't remember hearing eggs being dropped' I thought "don't worry about how about this in order to pay for the eggs I take you out to dinner with me"

My blushed came back with full force "oh I don't know, I don't even know you" I said "it's ok we can learn about each other over dinner my name is kakashi by the way" he said holding his hand out to me, I took it. "My name is Iruka um I guess it's ok" "good how about I go with you to your house so you can drop these groceries off" he said putting his hand on my lower back and began pushing me "oh ok" I said quietly still blushing 'I can't believe this is happening to me, a date with a handsome guy what will naruto think of this Omg what will they think of this' I thought shaking my head thinking of possible scenarios where it could end in disaster 'wait I know for a fact that naruto is gay since he is going out with sasuke and kyuubi was ok with it so why am I worrying over it' I now just realize that we where now outside kakashi still pushing me "wait what about the food" I asked turning around noticing the bags in his hand and the drivers "don't worry I paid for it" "what you didn't have to do that, I could of paid, it was my groceries" I said turning around to him but he just smiled, though I don't know how I can tell with his mask on him but I just could "just get in the car iruka so we can go home" I stood there for a few seconds then turned around and got in "I need to make a stop at a hair place right quick then we can go home" I said to and told the driver which hair place.

We got home after I got kyuubi's brush and put the groceries up when I heard footsteps coming down the steps "IRUKA" I heard both kyuubi and naruto yell as they came in the kitchen then stopped and looked at kakashi, then me, then kakashi, then back to me "who is he" naruto finally asked after a minute of staring, I blushed as I started the introductions "oh this is kakashi, kakashi this is Naruto and Kyuubi, I was friends with their parents before they died and so I take care of them now" I explained "nice to meet you" kakashi said shaking both of their hands and looked at the warily as they eyed him back "what is your intent with OUR iruka" naruto suddenly said out of the blue I gaped at him as kyuubi nodded with him, kakashi nervously scratched the back of his head "truthfully I want to take him out and make him mine but right now a date would be nice" he said with all the seriousness he had I went from gaping at naruto to gaping and blushing at kakashi "really" I asked suddenly all shy "yes I do" he said smiling at me.

Naruto and kyuubi were looking at the both of us then looked at each other and nodded "fine we accept, you better treat Iruka with the most respect and care for him" Naruto said threateningly and kyuubi pond his fist glaring at kakashi "ok I will" kakashi said and then took my hand and led me out " so where are we going" I asked as we got in the car and kakashi whisper something in the drivers ear "it's a surprise" he said taking my hand and kissing the back of it and smiling up at me and I smiled back.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~later on tonight~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I sighed happily as I leaned on kakashi's shoulder as we were rowed in a small boat " I had a great time tonight kakashi" I told him smiling up at him "I'm glad I did too have a good time we should do this again" he said putting his arm around me I giggled a little and nodded and then thought of something "oh here is my number and we can set up another date soon" I said writing my number on a piece of paper and giving it to him "ok I'll call you this week then, here is my number just in case you need to call me" he said also giving me his number "ok" I said and leaned back against his shoulder shivering a little bit, he just pulled me closer. I sighed again and thought of how better can this be.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~naruto's pov~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I watched as kakashi took Iruka out "he's all grown up" I said having a fake tear come out and looked at kyuubi, he looked back at me and then we were suddenly crying in each arms saying how we were going to miss Iruka "um am I'm missing something" a voice said. We both stopped and looked at the intruder "SASUKE" I yelled and ran into his arms and gave a kiss on the cheek, then remember what had happen when we last met and broke away blushing. "Aw is little naru-chan embarrassed" Namani teased popping out of nowhere.

"Where did you come from Namani" kyuubi said walking up to her "oh I was just snooping around in your room which is very dull" she said all casually "WHAT you can't just go snooping around other people's room like that, that is my privacy" kyuubi shouted at her "oh calm down it's like I took something or touched anything" she waved off, I laughed and turned to sasuke "so what are you two doing here" I asked "oh we're here to pick you guys up" he said putting his arm around my shoulders pulling me closer to him "where is itachi?" "What am I'm not enough to come pick you up oh great kyuubi" "what no I was just asking ok jeez" kyuubi said rolling his eyes. "well we're just going to the house for dinner so nothing special" sasuke said rolling his eyes too "ok then lets go" I shouted and ran out the door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~at dinner~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"hello naru-chan, kyu-chan" Mikoto said hugging us both, Fugaku just nodded at us as he sat down at the head of the table, Itachi came up and gave a kiss on both Namani and kyuubi's cheek "hello kyuubi sorry I wasn't there to pick you up I had some business to attend to before dinner" he said pulling both of them to sit on each side of him, I sat down next to sasuke and looked around. It was a different part of the mansion I have yet to see, it had black walls like most of the house with the banners and the frames red and the floor was gray though it still looked pretty it was kind of your old stereotype vampire house.

"so Naruto, Kyuubi how are you doing so far" Mikoto asked as we waited for our dinner "I'm doing good Mikoto-san" I said politely "yes I'm also doing good too" Kyuubi also said "How is your caretaker" "he is all right he is currently on a date right now with this guy name kakashi" I said still not liking the guy but can tell he is a good guy with good intentions, then I suddenly heard someone do a spit take and looked to see it was Namani but the other Uchiha's were looking shocked as well "Kakashi as in white haired with a mask covering his lower face kakashi" Namani said looking at me "um yeah" kyuubi said awkwardly "omg what is that perv doing" "perv, HE IS A PERVERT!" I yelled at sasuke when he said that.

"Kakashi is the leader of our army but he also has such a um dirty mind" Mikoto said "so you mean Iruka our caretaker is on a date with a vampire" Kyuubi said paling fast "well he is not a full vampire, he is half vampire half wolf demon" Mikoto said but before kyuubi and I could say anything else the food came out and we had started to eat "don't worry even though he is a perv Kakashi is a good man, he'll take care of Iruka for you" sasuke whispered to me when he notice I wasn't really eating, I looked at him and saw the honesty in his eyes and nodded "ok thanks" I said then dug into my food.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~later on night~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I got in bed with sasuke and cuddled up with him "good night sasuke" I said "good night naruto love you" he replied "love you too" I said back and let sleep overtake me.

I woke up hearing some singing; I got up careful not to wake up sasuke and walked to where I heard the music from. I kept walking till I got to what appeared to be a back door to the back of the house; I walked out and saw a beautiful garden that was glowing a beautiful green color. I walked up to it and just stood there admiring it and then I notice this is where the singing was coming from. I walked into it like in a trance but realize that I was in it, I couldn't stop 'dang it what have I got myself into this time' I thought as my body was force to keep on moving.

Then I got a tingling sensation going through my body starting with my head then going through all over my body, soon I was near a lake that was shimmering blue reflecting the star up above. The tingling sensation was still going on trough my body as I stopped as the water's edge, and then my hands began to move. 'Snap am I'm stripping myself nnnooo' I thought as I like I just said took off my clothes leaving me bare to the world. I then started walking again into the water this time and didn't stop till I the water was to my shoulders and then I turned around and laid on my back, I don't know how I was floating like this but I was.

I was just floating there for what appeared like 5 minutes till my body went back to being vertical again and I walked to the edge and lay down. 'I'm so sleepy' were my last thoughts as I drifted off to sleep the singing still loud and clear in the air lulling me into a more deep sleep. The next time I awoke to someone shouting my name and looked up to see sasuke kneeling over me looking worried "NARUTO are you ok" he said sitting me up "yeah I'm ok" "naruto there you are we worried what happen" kyuubi said running up to me and hugging me "yes kyuubi I'm fine and I don't really remember much just some singing" I said looking around to only see I was in the back yard of the mansion I looked back at kyuubi to see him staring at something on top of my head "what, what is wrong" I asked turning to look at sasuke to see him with the same expression but just at something behind me "what are you two staring at" "um are you sure you don't know what happen" sasuke said looking back at me with worried eyes "yes I'm sure" I said getting angry that they're not telling me anything "OMG YOU HAVE EARS!" Kyuubi finally said "huh" I intelligently said back.

I lifted my hands to feel something soft but hard on top of my head and felt it to feel that it is in the shape of a ear specifically animal ears. "You should also look behind you" sasuke said and I did too see I had a tail, my eyes widen as I took it all in, then suddenly I remembered the garden the lake and everything else "I remember there was someone singing and I followed the voice and it took me to this beautiful garden out here and then I realized I couldn't control my body and so I was forced to this weird lake and I stripped myself and got in and was floating for about 5 minutes till I got out and fell asleep."I said telling them what had happened

"A garden, there is no garden near here with a lake, you must of have been sleep walking naruto" sasuke said helping me up and putting back on my clothes. "No I know what I saw sasuke it was here" I said stomping my feet on the ground like a little child "ok naruto how about we go in and tell father" he said as we started to walk away. I stopped when I notice kyuubi wasn't following, I looked back to see him still gapping at me "come on kyu, if I'm over it so should you" "over it? Over it! Naruto you got a tail and ears! How am I'm supposed to get over it" he yelled waving his hands all over the place glaring at me "don't worry kyuubi we will find out what happen but right now you yelling and screaming won't help us at all" I said calmly, he just sighed and began walking over to us "fine" he just said and walked by us and headed into the house with us behind him.

We stopped into of Fugaku's study and on the way itachi had found us and tagged along with us. "Come in" he said and we entered, he first looked at us confusingly then saw me and his eyes widen. He gestured to the mini couch in front of his desk and the two chairs beside it and we sat "what happen" he asked and I began to explained what had happened by the end of it he just had his eyes closed "I know what happen to you" he finally said at a few moments of silence.

"well are you going to say anything" Sasuke said impatiently glaring at his father "well the thing is, what he just describe was what happens to a half breed when it is time for their change to happen" he said staring at us and we just stared back at him, the only thing going through my mind was 'half breed half breed he is joking right, but I'm human I can't be a HALF FREAKING BREED' I couldn't comprehend it no not at all. "WHAT" kyuubi shouted and stood up glaring at Fugaku "you're lying" he accused "I'm just stating the facts and what he just said was the ritual for a changing half breed" he said back blankly staring back at Kyuubi. I was just sitting there staring blankly up ahead, sasuke got worried and started to shake me "Naruto are you ok" he said looking straight at me, I began to shake my head while hyperventilating very fast "naruto, NARUTO just breath out slowly" sasuke yelled but it wasn't helping then it was just black.

* * *

><p>Hey everyone well this chapter is done and I am very pleased with myself didn't have to wait that long this time and hopefully not next time either but thank you all those who still stuck together with me and I'm not sure if I told you that demons in love is on hiatus I need to check on that but I'm just gonna finish this story then get back to that so sorry for all those who are reading that but it's gonna be awhile kk byebye this was lilcutie ^_^.<p> 


End file.
